Make Love
by VyxenSkye
Summary: For Zemyx Day 6/9! Zexion puzzles over the words that Demyx whispers to him, and Demyx finally tells him that they can feel emotion, and that no matter what, they can keep creating what they want to feel.


Make Love

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: For Zemyx Day 6/9! Zexion puzzles over the words that Demyx whispers to him, and Demyx finally tells him that they can feel emotion, and that no matter what, they can keep creating what they want to feel.

Zemyx, of course. Although, with the way I write it, I think it would be more like… I don't know, Dexion or something. I don't know if that's even an accepted word for that… Demyx is the seme, though I don't actually write the lemon. It's been a while since I've written in the KH fandom, and this is my first crack at Zemyx, so I hope you guys like it!

Kinda short, but it's only a oneshot, so it's not meant to be horribly long.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

"Zexion…"

"Zeeeeeeeeexion!"

Silence.

Zexion sighed faintly in relief, finally able to turn his full attention back to the book that was lying in his lap. How he loved silence, the quiet was the perfect way for him to relax and settle into the new volume he was reading…

"Pssst! Zexion!"

Yea. Nevermind.

Rolling his violet eyes, Zexion finally raised his head, carefully marking his page and closing his book; he knew there was no way he was going to be able to read it anytime soon. His eyes met ocean colored ones, and he sighed faintly. "What is it, Demyx?"

A wide grin flashed over Demyx's face. "Hi! I've been trying to get your attention, silly!"

"I'm aware of that." Zexion drawled. "Now if it was nothing important, I'm trying to read."

Demyx pushed out his lower lip. "Oh, but Zexy…"

Zexion flinched at the nickname, a frown pulling down the corners of his lips.

"I'm bored! There are so many other things you could be doing other than reading! Like playing music! That's so much more interesting than books!" Demyx said excitedly, scooting up next to Zexion.

The shorter Nobody's body froze as he felt Demyx pressed up against his side, his violet eyes a little wide. He wasn't a big fan of touch, although Demyx was one of the few that he could handle on a regular basis. The blond was warm, his body thin and wiry, though laced with muscle.

Demyx grinned slightly, leaning towards Zexion and raising a hand to sweep the silver hair away from his ear. "Or we could go have sex. We both know that you like that more than books…"

A faint blush raced across Zexion's cheeks, heat pooling in his body. Oh yes, he enjoyed sex a lot more than he enjoyed his books, just as much as he enjoyed Demyx's flowing touch on his body, although he would never admit that, not even to himself.

Demyx's fingers trailed through his hair, soothing and electrifying all at the same time. His touch moved like water against his cheek, and then the blond was unbelievably close, his soft lips closing over Zexion's.

The Schemer flinched slightly in surprise, but he quickly sank into the touch, one hand timidly rising to press against Demyx's chest. Although Zexion was more assertive and Demyx was more childlike, when it came to sex, the two switched roles entirely. Demyx was more versed in the art of emotion, or at least, pretending. (Zexion refused to believe that emotion was real.) Zexion, on the other hand, was too studious to care about these things, and so he let Demyx take the lead.

And was Demyx ever _good._

Nobodies may not be able to feel emotion, but Zexion could say from personal experience that they could feel pleasure. Demyx made his body hot, made him sweat and cry out in ways that he had never known, not even from his faint memories of being a Somebody.

Sometimes it scared him, although he would push it down. After all, Nobodies can't feel fear.

Zexion was pulled from his thoughts by Demyx's lips leaving his own and beginning to move down his jaw and throat. The Nocturne's mouth was warm and moist, sending bolts of pleasure through Zexion's nerves. The smaller Nobody tilted his head back, his hair sliding away from his face and his eyes fluttering closed.

It was but a moment later when Demyx's arms wormed their way around Zexion's small waist and the shadows consumed them, taking them away from the library and to Zexion's room.

* * *

Demyx's hand was warm and gentle in Zexion's hair, his fingers gently stroking against the nape of the smaller's neck. Zexion's eyes were closed, his hand resting on Demyx's chest beside his face, his ear pressed to the place where Demyx's heart would have been beating, if he had one. They were warm and content, pressed together in the dark sheets and blankets of Zexion's comfortable bed.

Demyx heaved a sigh, his blue-green eyes fluttering closed and his right hand seeking out the hand of Zexion's that lay on his chest. Their fingers touched and then twisted together, the touch warm and comforting.

Zexion copied the other's sigh, snuggling a little closer to Demyx's warm body. This was something that he was familiar with and comfortable with. He enjoyed Demyx's company, especially when they were curled together in the heat of his bed.

It wasn't long before Demyx's breath evened out and the soft, breathy snores began to issue from his mouth. Zexion couldn't help an amused smile at that; Demyx was always the first one to fall asleep after they had sex.

There was something that was usually on Zexion's mind though, that kept him from sleeping, and tonight was no different. This time it had been the words that had slipped from Demyx's mouth sometime when they had first come to Zexion's room. At the time the Nobody hadn't really paid it much attention; his body had been throbbing for the other's touch. But now, after the pleasure was gone and his mind had regained its logic, Zexion came back to those words.

_"Let me make love to you, Zexion…"_

Make love… Zexion knew what the expression meant, but at the same time he wasn't so sure that he did. He knew that it equated to sex, but at the same time, it implied that there was love between the two individuals. That made sense, but the fact that it had come from Demyx's mouth was confusing.

They were Nobodies.

Nobodies couldn't feel love.

Zexion frowned, opening his violet eyes in the quiet dark of his room and nibbling on his lower lip, as was his want when he was deep in thought. He didn't notice when his hand started unconsciously tracing random designs on Demyx's chest, nor when Demyx's hand resumed stroking his hair. After a few moments Demyx's soft, musical voice broke the quiet.

"What are you thinking about this time?"

It took all of Zexion's phenomenal abilities of controlling his reactions to not flinch. He glanced up to meet Demyx's eyes, blinking when he saw the smile on the other's face. "Demyx. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until your hand got a mind of its own."

Zexion blinked again, making Demyx laugh softly. The smaller Nobody instantly stopped his hand's motion, looking away from Demyx. "You didn't answer me." the blond murmured after a moment.

"I…" Zexion was loathe to ask Demyx what he had meant by those words, but at the same time, he wanted to know, and he couldn't seem to puzzle it out. He swallowed, and then asked. "What did you mean by 'make love?'" Demyx blinked in surprise, speechless for a moment. Zexion frowned, thinking he needed to clarify. "Well, that does mean have sex, in a way, but it implies that there is love."

Demyx smiled slightly at that. "Well of course there's love. I love you, silly."

"Nobodies can't love." Zexion said bluntly.

"Hmm…" Demyx hummed softly. "Well if that's really what you think, then how do you describe what I feel for you?"

Zexion blinked. "Nobodies don't have emotions. We can't feel."

Demyx sighed. "I can see this is going to be difficult… Tell me, you feel pleasure right?"

A nod. "I wouldn't agree to sex with you if there was no pleasure involved."

"And you can feel pain?"

Another nod.

"Well then, who's to say we can't feel other things?"

Zexion shook his head stubbornly. "Those are physical sensations. They have nothing to do with matters of emotion."

Demyx growled softly. "Then why do I feel tingly when you look at me?" Zexion blinked in shock, but Demyx kept going. "Why are you always on my mind, even though I'm not even thinking about you? Why does my chest feel tight when I hear your voice?" His voice softened a little bit, his fingers tracing along the high curve of Zexion's cheekbone. "Why do you take my breath away every time I see how beautiful you are?"

Zexion had no voice, his mouth opened, but nothing escaped. He had no explanation for once in his life. None of the things that Demyx spoke of could be written off as some physical sensation, because none of them required physical touch. They were all physical reactions, which Zexion supposed he could write off on pleasure or something along those lines, but that didn't make sense entirely.

"I _love_ you Zexion, and I'll be damned if anyone tells me otherwise." Demyx said softly, his hand cradling the smaller Nobody's cheek.

There were a few moments of silence, in which Zexion pondered what Demyx had told him. He glanced up into Demyx's eyes, and was surprised to feel a tightening sensation in his chest when those blue-green eyes met his own.

"Maybe…" Zexion started softly, before speaking with more strength. "Maybe you and I could create our own love, since we don't have it."

Demyx rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You are so stubborn. I'll get you to see that Nobodies can feel, just as much as a Somebody." He leaned forward to kiss the silver-haired man, his voice turning a little husky. "And don't worry, we'll make love all night…"


End file.
